Scott Pilgrim: The First and the Last
by shelton.ez
Summary: They Believed it to all be over. Scott Got the literal girl of her dreams, the Ex Boyfriends (and girlfriend) were defeated, And his relationships with others have finally received some form of closure. They had finaly gotten over their past. But the problem is that the past has not gotten over them. In result Scott, Ramona, and everyone they hold dear, are in grave danger.


**AN:**

 **Hello One and all, and welcome to my first ever fanfic Scott Pilgrim, The First And the Last.**

 **I have been wanting to do this for years now, ever since i read the last scott pilgrim book in 2016. I came to love it with a passion, the realism it had to actual relationships. The drama, the slice of life. Unfortunetly it didn't sit very well with me how it ended like that. SO this is my tribute to helping make sure the Pilgrim story lives on!**

 **Without a further ado, lets get it started in here! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scott Pilgrim, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

Unknow location

In a dark room, so dark no one can see the corners of it, or even if we knew if there were any corners to the room we see a large cage…. Well large for a human anyway, the thing about this cage is that it was big enough to fit a bear in, but it had only one prisoner.

There was a single figure, assumedly male, sitting in the cold darkness of the barely illuminated room thanks to 4 individual torches on each side of the cage. The man was dressed in a very dark apparel, black jacket, black jeans, black titanium boots, yeah you read that right the guy wears metal boots must be killing his feet right?

Chains surrounded the cage to keep it from opening, and all the chains were held together by a large heart shaped lock on the front of the cage.

The figure glance up at the lock and glared at it, it was the thing keeping him from getting his freedom, the thing that has kept him in this dreamless void for years, its what kept him, from HER.

The figure felt the ground around him and leaned back against the cage bars as he thought about HER. She was the girl of his dreams, the only one that she truly cared about, well at least in this day and age. But ironically enough she was the reason that he is stuck in this void, and in this cage.

But he doesn't blame her, he doesn't want to, he loves her too much, even if he wanted to he couldn't stop loving her, he doesn't know why, why he is so declined to show any hate for someone that has sentenced him to years alone, someone who had broken his heart.

"…hmm." His mumbling couldn't be heard even to himself, His ears have been impaired for so long.

Perhaps that was the only part that she didn't break? He didn't know, but what he did know, was that he needed to get out of here, he NEEDED to see her again.

The figure stood up from the pitch-black floor and placed his hand in front of him then he dived into his chest and pulled out a burning pink sword and just held it out in front of him.

He had already tried it before, but why not try it again?

The figure proceeded to slice against the cage and chains, hacking and stabbing, trying his best to make even a visible nick in the metal, but like all the previous tries he failed to weaken the mystic cage.

He eventually got tired and kneeled down with his sword somewhat glaring at the lock as it it the bane of his existence, he spent a while before he would try it again, but then something unexplainable happened.

While the figure was catching their breath, he heard a slicing sound.

…..wha?

He knows that that sound didn't come from him. Cause his sword is currently at his side. He brought his head up to look frantically around him to see what could have made such a noise.

Until his eyes landed on the lock in front of him.

And to his shocking surprise.

The lock was cut in half.

"…WHA?!"

The man in the darkness Shouted with one word, and stared at the lock as if something incredible happened, and so it did, the thing that kept him here for years had just been destroyed right before him.

And he wasn't the one who did it.

The man was too shocked to speak. Not that there was anybody to speak to, but this lock that had been proved to be unbreakable, even to his power of love blade.

The man dispersed his blade and quickly thought about what had happened for the lock to be just cut in half at a seem to be random time, but then hs figured something had happened at the outside world to make this happen. Perhaps someone on the outside had let him out. Mabie the one who put him in there finaly wanted to let him out.

His heart fluttered at the thought. If that was true then his wildest dream has finally come true. She had finally accepted him.

He then reached out to grab the lock and unhinge it from the gate, but as he touched the lock, it disappeared into dust, and then the chains around the cage also turned to dust.

He reached over a hand to push the gate open, and so it did without any resistance.

Then he leaped out of the cage.

The figure smiled. And started chuckling.

"….hee-hee"

After so long he was finally free

The chuckling started to grow into full on laughter

"Heheheheheheheheheheh!"

after 10 years stuck in that cage, he was finally out!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The figure turned his head up to the void like sky and laughed. Letting out all of his joyous laughter, so much joy.

The figure then looked around the void wondering what to do next.

But then he felt a strong wind.

In one direction, a powerful force of suction was pulling on him, almost like a vacuum cleaner.

The man's smile quickly disappeared and turned into fear, he didn't understand what was happening and he didn't want to find out.

Several clothing and items began to come into view all around him, all being pulled by the wind.

The man quickly held out his hand towards where the suction was coming from and closed his eyes, focusing whatever power he had, and seconds after, a door with a star on the front materialized in front of him.

The man smirked and opened the door to see the sky of the outside world.

He basked in the sunlight and the fresh air, but he couldn't just stand there he had business to attend to. So he stepped through the door.

Although if he had payed attention to his surroundings, he would have known that the door had appeared 50 feet into the air.

Oh crap.

The man fell all the way down and landed on his back in the middle of whatever street he was in.

Amazingly he survived the fall, semably unscathed as it were. The man sat up to look at his newfound surroundings. And it came to his mild surprise that he landed in the street next to the roman coliseum.

….well ant that just perfect.

The man proceeded to get all the way up from his position. However he once again failed to watch his surroundings as he was then hit by a car in the middle of the street.

God dam it…..

the car appeared to be a Toyota. And the man driving said Toyota got out of there car in a panic, and ran to the mysterious mans side.

"Oh my god Mr. are you alright?" said the man frantically

The mysterious man looked over the other guy. He wore expensive looking clothes, and had many jewelry such as diamond rings and a gold watch. proceeded to get up from the back end of the car like nothing happened.

"Uh…..Sir?..."

The mysterious man glanced coldly at the rich man who ran him over.

The rich man trembled a little at his icy glare before continuing. "I am really sorry sir for what happened. Hey ill pay you whatever you want so you wont sue me!" the rich man proceeded to pull out a fat stack of money to emphasize his point.

The mysterious man glanced at the money with interest.

This man….could be useful…..

He glance back up at the rich man.

"what is your name?"

The rich man stammered "im Dr. Delby,"

An eyebrow was raised "a doctor in what?"

"huh? Oh im a researcher of roman artifacts and history im part of the research team here in Rome"

The mystery man's interest was piqued "ok then…Delby…there is a way you can help me"

He proceeded to grab Delby by the neck with his left arm, and then place the palm of his right arm on Delby's forehead. The man chuckled as a dark aura radiated around him and then the aura slowly flowed into Delby until he got the aura as well. And then the man let Delby back down to the ground.

"you can help me, by doing everything I say…from now on"

Delby looked almost like a robot at that moment and only droned a response "yes master"

"NO!" the mystery man shouted, but then as soon as he saw his mistake. He lowered his voice, and continued.

"no, I am not to be registered as master. You may call me…" he paused for a moment, raising up a hand to scratch the top of his head, then his eyes widened and he smiled. "Earth…..Edward Earth."

"yes master Edward" Delby droned

The man now identified as Edward tensed and their eyes narrowed in frustration "No, it's just Edward….no master"

"yes Edward"

"ok that's better" Earth crossed his arms." We got a lot of work to do Delby, lets go"

"yes Edward" they both get into Delbys Toyota and drive away, with Edward in the back seat chuckling.

Heh soon…ill be back to you…soon…..


End file.
